


Child

by snowruins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, No Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowruins/pseuds/snowruins
Summary: 他急急地、匆忙地大步走开，在别人发现他的声音变了腔调之前。





	Child

**Author's Note:**

> *利艾吉三人。没多少cp描写，大概是利艾and骨科。吉克只出现在回忆中。  
*为了尽量不和原作冲突，情节基本留白，只有无趣的对话和心理描写。

艾伦与利威尔交谈时时常会觉得自己被对方像小孩子一样对待。但现在，那样的感觉已不见了。是因为他脸上的伤疤吗？那伤疤令利威尔长得和以前不一样了。

艾伦走进房间时，利威尔早已苏醒过来，他恢复得很快，但是还是不足以上战场，也早已经错过了西甘西纳区的大战。从别人口中他得知了之前发生的事情，吉克的计划，几乎覆灭的军团，和马莱的大战，以及地鸣。

艾伦和吉克最终发动了地鸣，这就是他，他们最终所知的结局了。

在他昏迷的时候竟发生了那么多事情，虽并不出意料，但利威尔仍然不禁感到恼火。火气一上来，就被另一阵阵痛压了下去，那阵痛叫他的心一瞬痉挛。

发生了那么多事，而他们还没抵达终点。

用地鸣震慑马莱军只是一时之计，之后呢。会是无尽的冷战时代吗……利威尔想到的主要是墙内的变动，出于他个人的经验。也许他根本不需要担心什么，因为主动权从来不在他，以及调查兵团手上。

艾伦，你们究竟打算做什么……还有吉克，他一想到这个名字就只剩恨意。他发过誓的，为了给埃尔文复仇，给调查兵团死去的人复仇。但是到了现在还没有实现。无力感涌上心头。利威尔尝试运动自己的肌肉，但是状态比以前差太远了。这更令他隐隐害怕，呼吸节奏变乱，几乎喘不过气来，他不确定这是否只是因为他的伤还没好。他的一次次奋力只会招致不幸，他早已习惯如此结局，即使拥有再多的力量也无法阻挠命运与环境一点半点，犹如抽刀断水。但是他不习惯刀不在自己的手上。而现在他开始连自己也无法掌控。他不确定力量从自己身上流走了多少。

但是他不能停下来，他要杀了吉克，还有质问耶格尔兄弟俩……

“停下来吧，”艾伦说道，“韩吉说你的伤还没好。”他面无表情地推开门走进来。

“吉克在哪里？”利威尔问道。

“其他人也不知道是吧？既然我没有告诉其他人，为什么要告诉你呢？”艾伦说道。他的语气很冰冷，和利威尔初次遇见他时相比完全不像同一个人，但是利威尔不觉得陌生。自他们知晓墙外真相以来这几年艾伦就一直一副意志消沉的样子，甚至好几个人都撞见过他酗酒至烂醉的样子。在利威尔印象中这家伙不是个口舌灵巧会说话的人，但一直很多话烦人，那时却沉默了很多。曾经的新兵受到他的教训变少了，然而这一点也不代表艾伦变乖了。

“你知道的，我不得不杀了他。”

“你做不到的，”艾伦看向窗外，“现在的你连继续上战场都费劲吧。利威尔。”

上次在飞艇上时他还称呼他兵长，现在也懒得故作礼貌，开始直呼其名了。

但这不是第一次他直呼其名了，只是上一次的情景实在令人倍感尴尬，大概没人想回忆起来。两年前，一次醉酒，艾伦居然跑到了利威尔的房间。不好说他是走错了还是趁着醉意故意来着。反正那次大概是他最后一次大发脾气了。他叫道：“我知道的！因为我们还只是个孩子，我……还什么都不知道……你也是这么想的吗？”

很快他就因为发酒疯被长官教训了。

“赶紧去洗澡回宿舍睡觉吧，估计隔一层楼都能闻到你身上的臭味。要发疯也别来我这里。我也不想过了那么久，还得打你才能让你长记性。”利威尔按住地上的艾伦，把他的手折到背后。艾伦被他踢了一脚，捂着肚子咳嗽，这种事情发生多少次可都不会让人习惯。何况艾伦已不是新兵，即将成年。一个小小年纪就已接触过许多次死亡的家伙，让他再被自己的上司以这样的方式教训，未免羞耻惭人。他身上散发出的酒气很难闻，令利威尔感到不适。“喂，小鬼，下次别再这样了，否则你别想再来我的房间了……”

出乎意料的是，艾伦这次居然反抗了。即便在绝对的力量差之下他的反抗只会像个笑话。利威尔怀疑他是真的昏头了，本来他还以为艾伦是借着酒疯故意耍他玩。

于是他又给了他的肚子一拳，很用力地。他不是个很温柔的人，而艾伦从各种角度来说都不是个用得着温柔对待的人。所以他这一击很用力。艾伦当然不会死，甚至不会留下一点伤，他只会因巨人之力而慢慢恢复。但利威尔不知道他的忍耐界限在哪里，他大约低估了。艾伦像是一只没有痛感的猛兽幼体。虽然他的攻击力还不是很强，但是不能忽视他的潜力。即使受了利威尔那么猛烈的一拳，他的手还是没放开利威尔的衣服。利威尔当然对自己的力道大小有所了解，所以他开始怀疑在巨人之力的影响下感官也会变得不一样。巨人之力的持有者个个都仿佛已被抽空了所有阻碍他们继续战斗的不利感官束缚，让最脆弱的刀身也能在破碎后被一次次重拼起来继续进攻。利威尔见得多了，残酷的暴力不会引起他的同情，只会让他反省自己是否下手太轻。

然而艾伦铁了心地要反击。鼻血从他脸上流下，直流到衣服上，染红了他的脖子和衣领。眼睛边也有淤青。他的血流了很多，但是伤却因为巨人之力同步修复，这让利威尔觉得自己好似个做无用功的白痴，而艾伦是个疯了的受虐狂。坐在艾伦身上的利威尔决定起身，但艾伦仍然用他最后的力气拉住了他的衣领不让他起身。

“喂，你还没有回答我呢……”艾伦说。

“放开我，你手上还有血呢。”利威尔答道。

艾伦继续说道：“如果你没再把我当作小孩的话，就会把我直接扔到门外。”他更加用力地扯住利威尔的衣领，不让他起身。

“你还想闹到半夜么？”利威尔说，“如果你现在就放开我，我会把你扔到门外的。”

艾伦冷笑一下，头微微翘起，用最后的力气狠狠抓住对方的衣领，强行让对方的头低下来靠近自己，然后尽量克制住声线的颤抖，在他耳边轻轻说：“不，你喜欢打人……是不是？”

他的语调和他们现在这个暧昧的姿势让利威尔一瞬间心动了一下，他得承认把暴力宣泄在一个并不会真正受伤的人身上是挺爽快的。但他仍然不为所动，尤其是在意识到对方正以一种嘲弄自己的态度对待自己时。利威尔握住艾伦的手腕，让他松开自己的衣领，后者已经没多少力气了。艾伦终于意识到自己的狼狈和对方的游刃有余，他收起了那故作嘲笑的样子，狠狠地盯着利威尔看。但他身上弥漫开的修复时的白汽，凌乱不整的衣衫和衣衫上带着的血，只能让他看上去更加无助狼狈。大概是意识已经清醒了，他为自己现在的样子感到羞愧。他很久没有落到过这样无地自容的困窘模样了。他明白这样反倒令对方更认为自己只是个小鬼，满脸通红，双颊发热，只觉得血液往头上冲。艾伦挣扎起来，更不许对方离开。他用腿大力摩擦利威尔的身下，他想看看利威尔难堪的样子。尽管自己现在的样子更不雅观，但他并不在乎这个。他不在乎别人怎样看待自己。他的头发刚长过耳际时曾被让笑过女气，但他并不在乎这个，后来也渐渐没人有兴趣再开玩笑了。但他还是讨厌被别人当作小孩子。

利威尔没想到艾伦这么不知羞耻，确实在他眼里艾伦仍然是个小鬼，只是两年来外表变化有些大。他比以前有礼貌多了，沉默多了。现在他极力挑逗他时，仍然神情冷漠，丝毫不见一丝动情献媚。利威尔发现自己来了感觉，这让他一阵恶寒。随后艾伦被他拎起，拖向门外。

艾伦挣扎着，试图推开利威尔。他跪趴在地上，低着头，力气所剩无几，很虚弱，但利威尔毫不怀疑他还能再站起来继续折腾。他的身型比以前大了很多，是长高了。站起来的话，身形就如同一把长刀一样笔直，又因为瘦而锋利。没有人会去主动拥抱一把刀。但是艾伦爬了过来，他的动作像是某种动物。他跪坐在利威尔的面前，忍着骨折的痛苦，昂起头仰视他。他有些尴尬，但抬起的眼角却挂着一丝不屑。我要把他从窗外扔下去，利威尔想，但即便那样他也不会死。

他接下来没有做任何事。和艾伦打架不需要多少力气，和他经历过的战斗比起来根本不算什么，他甚至没有喘气。但从未有哪次斗殴会使他产生快感。这种快感带有罪恶感，因为它给暴力抹上了糖和蜜，那是快乐的色彩。于是他终于做出了正确的决定——把艾伦扛起来重重摔在地上。半夜已过，两人终于从闹剧中清醒过来，利威尔正想问艾伦为什么怎么突然发疯，而艾伦半躺在他平时休息的木板床上，捂着头，大约是酒劲过后开始头痛了，他只幽幽地、没头没脑地说：“前几天耶蕾娜他们提的要求，你也听到了吧。现在世上流有王血的智慧巨人恐怕只有吉克了，我的哥哥……但也许高层会要求女王吃掉吉克，以便艾尔迪亚掌握始祖之力。我……不想牺牲希斯特里亚。”随后，一直待到天幕变亮，两人都没有说话。

利威尔不明白他这番话想表达什么意思，如果艾伦内心因压力过大而渴望寻求他的帮助，他可也无能为力。他曾以为自己能理解艾伦一直以来被铸成人类希望的压力与苦闷，但实际上他对并不坦率的他人的内心的忧郁毫无头绪。利威尔在后来猜想，艾伦或许在为自己的家庭关系被岛上的人知晓而感到痛苦。杀了自己母亲的是流有王血的父亲的前妻，而自己的哥哥则是杀害了岛上许多人的凶手。他没法拒绝这一切——如果地鸣的可行性确认了，岛上不得不接受与吉克的合作。而他虽是人类希望，其实不过是陌生的哥哥与艾尔迪亚政府的囚徒。而他选择来发泄的方式则是以仇人的弟弟的身份来折磨别人。实在是既悲伤又可笑。但这样的猜想相当不可靠。艾伦并非敏感脆弱、心理阴暗之人……与血和死亡一起走过青春期的少年的心中只有千疮百孔的石头，所有的眼泪都已发泄在了过去。

但是如果艾伦想折磨利威尔，那他毫无疑问十分成功。这是艾伦唯一一次被利威尔教训时反抗了。在飞艇上被利威尔踢时他没有再反抗，也没有其他任何反应。那时利威尔才开始真正同情他。

他捂住额头，苦涩的悔意无法遏制地泛起。也许他赌错了。艾伦选择了吉克而不是他们。曾经共同奋战的战友在他心里大概不值一提吧。但利威尔不会放弃未尽的誓言。刀刃闪闪发光。但比以前黯淡了很多。

“那和你无关。你已经背叛了兵团。”利威尔说道。

艾伦看着他，从眼睛中读不出他的感情。他看上去似笑非笑，露出即使你知道他在嗤笑你，也不好指责的令人恼火的表情。“吉克也不相信我，我背叛了他。他不相信我会跟从他，所以他才干了许多多余的事……”

他在暗暗指责自己不相信他，利威尔当然明白。

“然后呢，现在是他在跟从你？”

“他死了。”

“我不相信，你希望我放弃去找他。”

“你不相信也无所谓。他还活着，我把他藏起来了，那你要如何呢？”

伤疤如曾经闪烁过的刀光，再一次在利威尔脸上亮了起来。“只要他还活着就行，因为那样我就可以杀了他。不管多少次。”吉克即使被身上的雷枪炸了也仍然重生了，尽管利威尔深知这一点——

在潜伏于马莱的艾伦隔洋送来的信上，清楚了当地安排了要他们做的事。信的伪造可能性很高，因为理所当然地发号施令，指挥其他人，实在不像是艾伦会干的。但是他们不得不相信。他们只能选择照着信的安排去马莱。对艾伦的变化他早已心有准备，以至于在飞艇上看到已经与过去完全不同的艾伦时并不吃惊。只是失望罢了。

一起回到岛上的还有吉克。面对自己的仇人却能抑制住杀了对方的冲动，演完整场戏，对利威尔不是难事。他只是富有技巧性地下了点狠手，让对方吃了点苦头而已。

即使吉克是他们曾经的敌人，艾尔迪亚现在也不得不暂时维持与他的合作关系。至少表面得如此，利威尔清楚这一点。他在寻找一个时机，一个能够杀了吉克的时机。在那之前他只能选择做些不痛不痒的恶作剧。但幸好他是恶作剧的能手，在地下街时，他知道不少流氓们会用的折磨人的法子。这便是他少有的私心了。

和他一起坐在马车上时，吉克还在故意挑衅他，他只能先忍下来。吉克开始试探性地提到艾伦：“艾伦现在在哪？不会被你们关起来了吧？”

“为什么我要告诉你？”利威尔说道，手开始发痒，止不住地抚摸刀鞘，“你的好弟弟犯了重罪，当然你可以放心，他安全得很，不会死……”

“哦，那我就放心了。他可不是个听话的孩子啊，希望你们能好好看住他。”吉克说道。他话里挑衅的意味越来越重了，像是个不知死活凑近了狮子，被狮子大发慈悲地赦免后还要揪毛的疯子。

利威尔决定出击了。他说道：“如果他真的很不听话的话，那很可惜……也许我们会选择另外的人选。”

“哦？你们想要让其他人继承进击的巨人和始祖巨人？”吉克并不相信他说的，亦或是他有信心艾伦死不了，所以语调之间并没有感情变化。

吉克接下去说道：“所以……几年来你们一直就只想了这个？因此一直软禁他？”

利威尔感觉自己头疼得要爆炸。从马莱来的信上的词语不断上下翻涌冲击着他的大脑：“哥哥”“决意”“合作”……他连艾伦在想什么都不知道！某种声音头一次在他体内响起。那是对的吗？是正确的吗？

非常出乎人意料的是吉克下面的话：“说不定你们才是对的，毕竟艾伦的天性还只是个孩子。”

“那对你来说不是很好吗？”

吉克眯起眼睛。面对素未相识的弟弟，这个无情的混账，自然只是将他当作了一枚棋子。没有人不会这么想。

“哦……艾伦可没有那么听话，他是个叛逆的孩子呢，和他父亲一样。做哥哥的我也有点头疼，”吉克说，“希望你们能好好管教我这个弟弟呢。”语调时轻时重地在别人的神经上弹跳。

“是吗，他在信里倒是称呼你很亲昵呢。我看了都快吐出来了。”

“他叫我什么？”吉克说道。

“你觉得他会叫一个在血缘上算是和他是兄弟关系的肮脏的胡子男人什么？”利威尔回答。

吉克看上去有些高兴。他的眼睛微微闪光。不过很快他又恢复了正常。而捕捉到了这一点的利威尔不禁起鸡皮疙瘩。这个长满胡子，手上满是无辜者的鲜血的无耻混球正露出恶心的表情，为艾伦称呼他为哥哥而暗暗开心……想想就足以让利威尔产生不适。

再想一想，艾伦当面称呼吉克为哥哥的样子……利威尔抛开自己的思绪，禁止自己再联想下去，那样可更恶心了。

而现在出现的不是艾伦的哥哥，而是吉克的弟弟。

艾伦称呼吉克为哥哥时是那样言不由衷：他对眼前这个与他在血缘上有关系的陌生男人毫不了解，不会分出一丝关心。他曾经从未想过自己会有个哥哥，但接受这事实其实毫不费力。他已对这个世界有了更多了解，以至于不可捉摸的命运，那瓢泼大雨也无法浇灭他的火焰。

他唯一没有在意到的、令人有点费解的是当时吉克的眼神：他的眼睛闪闪发光，好似泪光在眼里打转。那显然是不可能的事，因为它从理性与感性上都显得如此愚蠢。为你那毫无联系的弟弟感动，为这表面上的一片浮叶般的伪装而感动，那感动也脆弱得如同伪装。艾伦有意或无意地忽视了这一点。或者说，他从一开始就压根不在乎。他不在乎自己和人类的仇敌是兄弟这一羞人的纽带关系，他不在乎别人是否在乎他。即使是三笠、阿明，即使是104期的其他同学——毫无疑问他爱他们，但他仍然不在乎他们如何看待自己，如果他们恨自己，那也无可奈何。而吉克对他怎么看，他更是毫不放在心上。维持在这样的状态下，再好不过了。

为了获得始祖巨人的力量，他也只能孤注一掷，把所有一切都赌在吉克身上了。他只能让吉克相信他，并且相信他会相信自己。老实说，他完全不知道自己这个哥哥是如何想的，但这是出于不关心的冷漠。而吉克和他的爸爸格里沙一样，他们关心艾伦，却同样从来没了解过他。

艾伦想起来，在“道”里，他又一次看到了吉克眼里的那个光。他在那时明白过来，吉克不过是个年纪已大还会渴求父亲的爱的人。他看着吉克，尽量控制住自己投向他人居高临下的目光。他害怕那种从高处俯视的目光。就像现在，如果面前的人这样子看他，他觉得自己一定会立刻崩溃。他克制住玩弄他人的欲望。于是冷酷的心中只剩一片无可言说的膨胀的怅惘。

“是我杀了他！”艾伦喊道，“如果这么想复仇的话，那就杀了我吧。”

艾伦被大力推到了墙边，后脑勺狠狠撞在了墙壁上。利威尔的手已放在他的喉咙上。他已经站起来了。他面无表情，眼神沉静得可怕。手指掐紧了，陷进肉，捏在骨头上，再用力点就能把脖子掐断。但是他如今终究是没有那样的力气了。手松开。艾伦捂着喉咙，咳嗽了起来。

利威尔知道他不会再回答自己的问题，眼神尽往别处瞟去。他的眼睛透出失望感和一丝同情。

艾伦整理好自己，冷冷地说道：“我从来没想过利威尔兵长是这样一个软弱无能的人。你难道还想掐死我吗？你明明知道应该怎样杀了我的。” 

这时门外传来韩吉的声音。“到时间了，艾伦。”艾伦没应她，只是径直走了出去。他出门时特意加快了步伐，像个意图逃跑的小孩般快速走过韩吉的身边。他急急地、匆忙地大步走开，在别人发现他的声音变了腔调之前。


End file.
